


Didn't Miss It Up Here

by pailofmilktea



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Short One Shot, post game spoilers, was thinking about how sho reacted to that backstory thing that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pailofmilktea/pseuds/pailofmilktea
Summary: He refuses to die, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.





	Didn't Miss It Up Here

The good news: the bullet went clean through.

The bad news: he thinks the exit wound is bigger than the entry hole.

Or maybe both those things are bad news.

Sho clutches his shoulder and slumps down against the wall. The edges of his vision are growing white and blurry, and the breeze that trickles through the alleyway runs freezing hands over his shoulder. His jacket is weighted down by the blood still pulsing freely. He thinks he can hear his heartbeat louder and wonders if it’s beating out of the wound. His blood is thudding in his arm, but his fingers have gone numb and cold.

He leans his head back and closes his eyes. The world isn’t spinning with his eyes closed. He can feel sweat slick against the back of his neck, clinging to his hair and gluing it to his face. Arrhythmic waves of shivers travel over his skin, starting at his head and shaking his body like a brittle branch in autumn down to his toes. He curses and heaves his good hand over to his shoulder, feebly clutching it.

Things really do work differently in the RG, he thinks as the world slips further away. He couldn’t say he missed it up here at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look, technically Joshua shot him, not me.  
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
